American
by Lupin'sMetamorphmagus
Summary: As the perfect southern girl from America is brought to the Order of the Phoenix and is placed in the care of Remus Lupin for protection what happens? Please R&R. There is no Tonks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Miss Athena Whitlock,_

_By the request of Albus Dumbledore, I am summoning you to London here in the United Kingdom. You are being relocated to Number 12 Grimauld Place to live with your distant relative, Sirius Black._

_You shall be pick up at your home in Dallas, Texas by myself at 1500 or as time is marked in America, 5:00 pm. We all look forward to meeting you, Miss Whitlock._

_~Remus Lupin_

I handed the owl that brought me the letter a treat and it flew off. I read the letter again. I had no idea who Remus Lupin was and why Albus Dumbledore wanted to relocate me to England. I was a country girl, not some Yankee, unsweetened tea drinking, 1lump or 2 kind of girl.

I ran through the empty house. Sure the Whitlock family was the richest wizard family in the world, but we didnt show it off. I looked at the clock, 4:44. Pulling out my wand, I flicked my wrist and my things packed themselves. I dressed in a white dress with studs around the bust line. The flowing dress was three inches above my knees.

As I slipped on my cowboy boots a white light appeared in front of me. From the smoky light appeared a man, older than me, with brown hair and and scars. He looked me over. He had a light in his eyes that was rather alluring to me. Being 19 I did look more at the alluring qualities in men and like guys who were older than me by a few years.

"You must be Athena Marie Whitlock," he said.

I nodded at him, "And youre Remus Lupin, right?"

"Yes, and we must be getting back to headquarters as soon as possible," he said, not looking at me.

"Im over here. I dont know how you show respect in England, but here in America we like eye contact, Remus," he looked up at me confused. "Apparently you dont call people by their first name."

"Not offten, unless youre good friends."

He fixed his tattered robes the bothered me to death. He pulled out his wand and I took his free hand and he apperated us to where ever.

I looked around. If this was then they really need to make it over. It was drab and dull. I hated the dark. As Remus moved through the place I clung to him. Right then I only trusted him, not the man with the fake eye in the living room or the red headed woman walking toward us.

When she was right in front of us I tightened my grip on Remus arm, pushing myself closer to him. I was always the more cautious one, unlike my parents who didnt care, but thats why their dead.

"This must be the American, Athena," she looked at me and I sunk closer to Remus. "Its nice to meet you, Dear. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head and looked up at Remus who was holding me closer as well. I was one of those people who was shy and it seemed that both of them picked up on it.

"Come," said the older woman, "Im sure you are. Diner is ready and in the dining room."

She pried me from Remus arms and pulled me toward the dining room. I looked at Remus and then to the woman.

I pulled my arm out of her grip, "Look, Im not trying to be rude or anything, but I dont know you people and I dont trust anyone, but Remus, so, if you want me anywhere it will be in the same room as him."

The man with the fake eye was staring at us. He stood up and walked toward me. He blocked the path between Remus and I which made me nervous.

His breath smelled of the stench I was all too familiar with, homes made moon shine, as he spoke, "You only trust, Lupin?" I nodded. "Then, Whitlock, he will be your protector."

"I dont need a protector!"

"You do," said Remus as he pushed pass the man. "And because you only trust me at the moment I will be your protector if you fancy."

I cocked my head to the side, "If I fancy? What does that mean?"

"If you wish," said the woman.

During diner I ate in silence. I chatted with Remus a bit, but only small talk. I was introduced by Remus to Dumbledore who I had only heard great thing about when I was younger, Molly Weasley who was the redheaded woman, her husband whos name was Arthur, Sirius who Im related to from the very beginning of both our families, Mad-Eye whos I creeps me out and Kingsley who was just awesome.

"Well, Athena, how do you like it here?" Sirius asked. "Be honest."

"Umm," I looked over at Remus. He nodded as if saying it was ok to be honest, "Its rather dark and gloomy. Its not very inviting and creeps me out almost as much as Mad-Eyes crazy eye. I guess its just me. I prefer the sun, bright and warm, but Im bias. I lived on a big farm my whole life with cattle and chickens, corn and hay. Im was raised in the sun."

"Plenty of work to do?" Asked Kingsley.

"Yeah, Daddy had to hire about thirty people just to keep things movin fast enough. I still had to work my but off though," I laughed, thinking about what my little sister said before her and the rest of my family were killed. "At Thanksgiving we had ham and my sister pointed at it and said Sissy, thats Pinkys leg!" Everyone laughed quietly, knowing that my little sister was gone.

After diner I dressed for bed in long, black pajama pants I borrowed from Remus. And one of his old shirts that was huge on me like his pants. As i put my long brown hair into a pony tail the door opened an Remus walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Whats up?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

He looked at me and smiled sweetly, "Mad-Eye said that since I am going back to mmy flat I am to take you with me because I am your protector."

"I have two questions."

"And those are?"

"Whats a flat and why does Mad-Eye think Im a child?"

"A flat is an apartment and the reason is because he used to have a ddaughter back during the first wizarding war and she wwas killed by Voldemort."

I looked at him. When he said tthat name he adopted a serious look, "Whos Voldemort?"

"Who Im protecting you from. Thats the reason Dumbledore wanted to bring you here, to keep him from killing and/or bringing you to his side," He looked at me and taking my hand in his. As we stopped apperating I stumbled and caught me. I smilled and looked into his blue eyes, lovely.

"Well, Ill get some blankets and pillows for you. You dont mind sleeping on the couch, do you?" He asked, picking up a comforter.

"No, not at all."

He let the living room and was about to turn out the light and said goodnight. I replied with the same words.

"Remus," I said, stopping him after he turned around.

"Yes, Athena?"

"Sweet dreams."

He smiled, "You too."

_Dought it_, I thought going to sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My nightmares getting the best of me like they always did. I picked up my blankets and walked into Remus room.

"Whats wrong, Athena?" He asked, his voice was sect and deep.

"Can I sleep in here? Ill sleep on the floor if you dont want me to sleep in the bed with you."

The light from the moon sliver out the window gave enough light for me to see him lifting up the covers for me to crawl under. I did so. I felt his arm lay across my body as he relaxed. I tended and copied him.

As I looked at his face he pressed his body to mine. He seemed so peaceful. Once I knew he was asleep I traced his scars with my pointer finger.

"Im falling for you, Remus," I said quietly.

"Im falling for you to," I heard him mutter before I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. For a second I didnt know where I was. It all seemed so strange. I stood up and wandered through the apartment until I found Remus. He was sitting in the kitchen making tea.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He asked, handing me a cup of tea.

"Good," I said sleepily before taking a large gulp of what he handed me. "What the world is this?" I spit it into the sink.

He laughed and took the cup from me, "Tea."

"No, its not. Dont lie to me."

"Whats wrong with it?" He asked, studying the cup.

"Its way to bitter."

He laughed and pulled sugar out from a cabinet. He scooped some in the cup, shaking his head. Once he was done he handed me the cup and leaned next to me against the counter while I jumped up to sit on it.

"Better?"

I smiled, "Much."

Over the coarse of two months Remus hadnt taken me to Gimmauld place. We stayed at his place and would talk. During our talks I noticed that I would get lost in his words and that I found more comfort at night after my nightmare when I laid next to him, but I figured it was because I trusted him.

"Are you sure youre alright, Remus? Youre looking sicker than a dog," I said, putting my hand to his slightly sweaty forehead.

"Im fine," he grumbled lightly as he pulled my hand away from his head and pressed it to his cheek. He dragged his eyes to meet mine, "I know that youre going to wonder where I am tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

He pressed my hand closer to his cheek, "Only a few people know my secret and I want to you to be one of them."

"What dont I know Remus? Youve told me everything about you and I the same to you."

"Im a werewolf, Athena."

I looked at him shocked. I didnt know why he didnt tell me. A minuet or two went by and I was still speechless. He looked up with sad eyes and stood up.

"I knew I shouldnt have told you," he muttered childishly.

"Remus, wait!" I yelled after him as he walked out of the door.

I didnt care that I was only wearing a tanktop and booty shorts or if anyone saw me. I had fallen for him over the past two months and I only dreamed of him when I fell asleep now.

I yelled his name again as he apperated. I fallowed his apperation to the shrieking shack, one of the most haunted building in England. The full moon lighted my way as I ran barefoot into the house.

I busted through the last door and saw Remus drink a blue potion. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him as I jumped into his.

"I thought you were afraid," he said, setting me down and brushing the brown hair from my eyes.

I shook my head, "Ive always liked werewolves and, unlike most women would be, Im not afraid of you. You dont scare me and I-"

I stopped myself before anything else slipped out of my lips. I smiled at him and brushed my thumb over the scar that ran over his soft lips.

"You what?" He asked as he pulled away from me and looked out the window, thinking it was something bad.

"Ive found myself looking at you different and I get lost when you talk and something about you has changed me. Ive grown up mentally around you. I think more like an adult."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what Im saying, Remus."

"Yes, I do," he smirked as he turned around and looked at me. "I just want to hear you say it."

I took in a deep breath, "Remus Lupin, you are driving me right into the ground!"

"Go on, Athena. Im waiting."

I swallowed my fears and went right up to him, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him on the lips. I honestly didnt care at that point. I had fallen for him over the past two months.

When I pulled away I rested my head on his chest. I wanted to feel his warmth as long as I could before he pushed me away and hated me forever. To my surprise he lifted my chin, placing a small kiss on my lips and then on my nose.

I stood on my tippy toes and placed my lips on his again, but he did push me away that time.

"You need to leave, now!" He said as he ushered me to the door and started to undress quickly.

"No, you know how I feel about you now. Im not leaving!"

"You need-" he stopped, turning to the moon. "Athena, Love, I need you to please-"

He let out a painful noise that I couldnt classify. I ran to him and put my hand on opposite sides of his scared face.

"Remus, Sweetheart, Darlin, look at me. Everythings alright."

Another painful scream filled the room and tears filled my eyes. I continued to undress him so that his clothes wouldnt be ripped as he transformed.

The next thing I knew he was a wolf. He towered over me more so than usual. I backed away as he growled at me. He came closer until my back was pressed to the wall.

He bared his teeth. I didnt want to show my fear. As the wolf lowered its teeth closer to my neck I stiffened. I felt the tips touch my skin, but they didnt bite down no matter how long we stood there.

Remus pulled away, his paws raised up and slashed my arm instantly. I fell to the ground. I felt the warmth of blood running down me. The next thing I knew I was cut on three different places, my left arm, my stomach and my right leg.

I looked at the wolf version of Remus who was hunched over me. It started licking my cheek and neck. I saw the real Remus in the wolfs eyes along with sorrow.

Before long everything went black just after I saw Remus turn back and hear him mumble, "What have I done?"


End file.
